fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Sebastian Holder
Sebastian Holder(born March 30th, 1988), known by his stage name “Jake Forsberg” is a comedian, producer, and guitarist mostly recognized for his vulgar stand-up, as well as his stand-up comedy tour “Why Isn’t This Over”, which is the highest profiting comedy tour in the history of the United States. He is also known as a former member of the bands StreetLight Manifesto and The Foo Fighters, as well being a producer for the movies “shenanigans” and “That Summer I Did what?”. Holder was in foster care during most of his childhood until his adoptive mother Mary adopted him at the age of 14. The social worker assigned to his case states he was the most positive boy in the program, and was constantly smiling. Holder recalls these times as “the most humbling experiences in my entire life”. He attended college at Chico State University, While he wasn’t considered a musician, he did play guitar as a back-up for Streetlight Manifesto, as well as The Foo Fighters. During his tenure with The Foo Fighters, which lasted six months, Sebastian is known by multiple sources to have always been “unsatisfied” with where he was in life Dave Grohl is quoted as saying “The guy was a really good guitar player, but the lifestyle didn’t interest him. He wanted to make people laugh. And I was okay with that.” Sebastian responded “Comedy has always been a passion since I was young, but for Dave to take me under his wing when I was down just shows the kind of dude he is.” Sebastian was introduced to stand-up through the internet. Once he started attending open-mics in his hometown Silver Ranch, he became a favorite to the local crowd, and would headline every Friday event in the summer of 2009. HIs stand-up consists of mainly stories of his childhood in foster care, as well as random stories he hears in today’s pop culture. From there he toured with comedians such as Kevin Hart and Chris Tucker in the Summer of 2011. After the joint tour, he instantly became a stand-up legend, with his own tour “Why isn’t this over”. His very first tour with his name as the main attraction, made history; it was the first tour that travelled to fifty states in 55 days. He earned approximately $5400 an hour during this tour. Holder also produced two comedies, such as “shenanig ans” and “That Summer I Did what?”. His main duties were producing the audio, and selecting the soundtrack as well. Both movies were received with poor reviews from critics, but became a cult classic later. Holder said “the creating of the movies was great, but the people sucked.” After those two movies, and the media criticizing his every move, he stopped doing movies and focused more on comedy acts, as well as attending open-mics randomly to surprise fans. Sebastian currently resides in Beverly Hills with wife Amanda Holder. The two partners got married in 2014, but have been together since 1996. They have two daughters Emily, and Tajia, who are 6 and 8 respectively.